Midnight Castle Pets
Pets Pets are a lot of fun in Midnight Castle. The first Pet is given as part of a programmed event to open the Pet function when the Player hits the right level. After that, the Player can hatch Pets from the appropriate Egg, as long as all the conditions for that hatching are met. Conditions for hatching each Pet can be found in the Pets Tab in the Laboratory Player Window. The Player's first pet is the Snow Griffin. Snowgriffin.png|Snow Griffin - This sweet nestling makes for a loving pet. Egg snowgriffin.png|Snow Griffin Egg - Get 'em while they're... cold. It is possible to get a Snow Griffin Egg from the Fortune Wheel, but a Player can have only one Pet of each type at a time. Perhaps there will be a use for 'extra' Pet Eggs later, though one of the best aspects of Midnight Castle is the friendliness of the community. Often Players will help other Players by gifting Pet Eggs. Check out the Midnight Castle Forum and the Midnight Castle Facebook page for threads asking for or offering Pet Eggs. NOTE: the PC version and the iPad version of Midnight Castle are separate from each other. There is not any way currently for a PC player to gift to an iPad Player or vice versa. Below are images of the current Pets and their Eggs. Egg pegasus.png|Baby Pegasus Egg Pegasus.png|Baby Pegasus Egg faddishowl.png|Egghead Owl Egg Faddishowl.png|Egghead Owl Egg greensnake.png|Emerald Dragon Egg Greensnake.png|Emerald Dragon Egg lopearedpuppy.png|Egg of Flap-eared Puppy Lopearedpuppy.png|Flap-eared Puppy Egg flirtatioushippo.png|Flirty Hippo Egg Flirtatioushippo.png|Flirty Hippo Egg flyingcat.png|Flying Cat Egg Flyingcat.png|Flying Cat Egg goldturtle.png|Egg of Gold-bearing Turtle Goldturtle.png|Gold-bearing Turtle Egg naturedhedgehog.png|Good-natured Hedgehog Egg Naturedhedgehog.png|Good-natured Hedgehog Egg jumpingtiger.png|Egg of Hopping Tiger Jumpingtiger.png|Hopping Tiger Egg nimblesquirrel.png|Nimble Squirrel Egg Nimblesquirrel.png|Nimble Squirrel Egg pinkpig.png|Egg of Pink Piggy Pinkpig.png|Pink Piggy Egg plushpanda.png|Plush Panda Egg Plushpanda.png|Plush Panda Egg manticore.png|Purring Manticore Egg Manticore.png|Purring Manticore Egg sharpeyedsnail.png|Sharp-eyed Snail Egg Sharpeyedsnail.png|Sharp-eyed Snail Egg sillyseal.png|Silly Seal Egg Sillyseal.png|Silly Seal Egg motleyparrot.png|Spotted-Winged Parrot Egg Motleyparrot.png|Spotted-Winged Parrot Egg phoenix.png|Treasured Phoenix Egg Phoenix.png|Treasured Phoenix Egg voraciouslemur.png|Voracious Lemur Egg Voraciouslemur.png|Voracious Lemur Rainbowdragon.png|Rainbow Dragon (not yet released) 'Pet Food' Now that you have Pets, you've got to feed 'em. Pet Food drops once in a while from solving Hidden Object Puzzles, can be found on the Fortune Wheel, and is a reward for sending Airships. There are four types of Pet Food and each Pet has a preference. There seems to be a correlation between which Pet Food a Pet consumes and the quality of the Treasure Chest he (or she) finds. The four types of Pet Food are: Food common.png|Simple Food - Happy pets have full bellies! Food uncommon.png|Special Food - Got a special pet? This is the perfect bite. Food rare.png|Rare Food - For rare occasions... or rare pets! Food unic.png|Unique Food - Only the most unique pets get this tasty food. 'Treasure Chests' Pets bring back Treasure Chests when they are fed and sent on a mission. The four types of Treasure Chests are: Wood.png|Wood Chest Iron.png|Iron Chest Silver.png|Silver Chest Gold.png|Gold Chest Category:Midnight Castle Pets Category:Midnight Castle Characters Category:Midnight Castle Areas Category:Midnight Castle Hidden Object Puzzles (HOP) Category:Midnight Castle Quests Category:Midnight Castle Credits Category:Midnight Castle Game Table